


Ghostly Meeting

by Canadiantardis



Series: Plance AU Week 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Kid Fic, Lance is Chihiro, Pidge is Haku, Spirited Away AU, Spirits, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Plance AU Week Day 7: Ghibli





	Ghostly Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what to write for this one after the beast that was the Avatar AU.

Lance had wandered too far from his parents. But they were grossing him out, eating all that food without a care. He was sure whenever they finally finished pigging out, they would call him over and they could _finally_ leave the creepy place. His dad said it was an old abandoned amusement park. Not that Lance cared, it gave him the heebie-jeebies.

The sun was setting, casting the world in flames, which would have fascinated him if he wasn’t so on edge. Instead it simply made his hair stand on end. _They weren’t going to stay in this creepy place all night were they?_

He climbed some steps towards an interesting looking bridge, distantly hearing the whistle of a train from below. Climbing onto the fence close to the middle of the bridge, Lance leant forward as far as he could without losing his balance. Below, a short, two-car train clanked on by.

Lance watched the train until it was getting too far away to see it, and when he started to get off the fence, he felt eyes watching him.

He turned with a frown, a chill like a spider crawling down his back as he saw a girl about his age or older simply staring at him as she approached. She had long brown hair in two braids falling down her shoulders and wide, very wide golden amber eyes that looked right at him.

When he caught her staring, the mystery girl dashed forward, grabbing his upper arm tightly, making him cry out in surprise and pain.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Her words were clipped, like she had a limited number of times she could speak or something.

“Wha-who are you? What do you mean?” Lance asked.

“You need to go, _now._ ” The girl insisted, pulling him along off the bridge. “You need to leave this place before night falls or else you won’t be able to until morning.”

A bunch of questions popped into Lance’s head, but he could only stammer out a couple phrases before she pushed him forward. “Go, get your parents and hurry.”

Lance couldn’t understand why, but he felt like he could trust this girl, and he ran ahead, back to the restaurant area of the creepy place.

“Mom! Dad!” He shouted, looking for the place he had last seen them. “Where are you?”

He saw something familiar, a particular indent between the food places, and soon he reached the place where his mom and dad had been eating some of the food.

“Mom, Dad, we have to g-!” He stumbled to a halt, eyes wide in horror, hands slapped over his mouth.

Right where his Mom and Dad had been just a little while ago, eating that mysterious food that came from nowhere, were full-grown pigs, stuffing themselves with food. The weirdest bit was their hair… They had the same hair colour and style as his parents! _Oh god!_

“Mom! Dad!” He refused to believe it, stumbling backwards, falling onto his back when he tripped over a dip in the ground. “Mom, Dad, where are you?”

Lance quickly stood up, seeing things appear from nowhere, black shapes that didn’t look human but didn’t look like animals either. It wasn’t until he saw through them that he started to panic, almost running into several creatures as he ran back the way he and his parents had come from.

The sun was getting very low in the sky now, sinking low in the horizon, but Lance knew how to get back to the car. He could wait there for his Mom and Dad to come back… _Maybe they were already there, worried sick wondering where he had run off to. Yeah, that had to be it!_

The last rays of the sun sunk below the trees just as he reached where the stairs had been when he thought his mind was playing tricks. It wasn’t until he took the first couple steps that he realized the stairs had been flooded. It was like a lake suddenly grew from the top of the stairs, and in the distance, he could see a ferry boat moving towards him.

“Ah!” He cried, stumbling back as the ferry landed nearby, letting out its passengers. They were like the creatures he had seen already, along with…

He rubbed his eyes, hoping he was imagining the floating masks that looked like something old monks would wear for ceremonies or something. But they were really floating, until they crossed the boat to step onto land, and bodies formed behind the masks.

Lance felt his heart pound against his chest painfully hard, and he was so scared. He ran as far as he could, falling onto the grass and curling up into a tight ball. He didn’t want to be here anymore. He had to be dreaming. Having a nightmare. He just had to wake up, back in the car with Mom and Dad on the way to their new home, where his brothers and sisters were already waiting.

He was still trying to wake himself up when the girl seemed to track him down, kneeling down beside him and grabbing his arm.

“I can’t go back, there’s, there’s a lake.” Lance told her, his lower lip quivering. He was so scared and he didn’t have his parents or older siblings to protect him now.

“I know a place you can stay, but we have to be careful not to get caught.” The girl said, her tone a little warmer than before. Lance felt he could trust her decisions, whatever they may be, and despite knowing he had never seen this girl in his life.

Lance gathered his wits and nodded. “O-okay.” The girl got up when he realized he hadn’t introduced himself. “I, I’m Lance, by the way.”

The girl looked at him for a brief moment, the ghost of a smile on her lips. “Call me Pidge.”

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this would have been mostly the same as the actual ghibli movie, Spirited Away, just with Lance as Chihiro and Pidge as Haku. I think it worked out well having them be those two, since for the majority of the movie, Haku doesn't know his real name, and in Voltron, we don't learn Pidge's real name for a while.
> 
> I think I might do the free day, to round it all off. We'll see


End file.
